Winter Light
by SongoftheDarquePhoenix
Summary: Kakashi awakes to the terrifying reality of his fight with Pein, but even in the darkest of months light shines.
1. Chapter 1

_**Winter Light  
By: Song  
Prolog**  
Summary: Even in the coldest of months, light shines.  
A/U: Generally I hate short chaptered fics, but alas, I wrote one. It would have been a oneshot, but my belief is that the term 'oneshot' is defined as a single scene, this is broken down into four. Thus meriting tital of_ _'Extremely_ _short hurt-comfort fic.' I got the idea while I was starting to fall asleep, and it wouldn't go away... Thus resulting in two nights consecutively spent staying up until after two AM. Thanks to Princess Pika for beta-ing!  
Don't forget to review, else I won't update next week! If you do review, you get an update tomorrow! ;)_

* * *

Tsunadestared at her patient's pale, naked body. A breathing tube was keeping his airway open, IVs were supplying the hurting man with medication and a Foley chateter was keeping the unconscious man from soiling himself. All to simply keep him alive. She and her top medics had worked tirelessly for hours, straining to save the impossible. But the out come was clear.

The Copy-ninja would never be able to walk again.

* * *

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Winter Light  
Chapter one  
**A/U: Oh, and thank FrozenSkies and SearchingForAllOfMe for reviewing, else you wouldn't be getting this 'til Friday. Remember to review- I need ConCrit!**

* * *

**_

Tsunade sighed. This was going to be hard.

How exactly does one go about saying the life you knew is dead and gone?

At least with Lee there was hope, with Kakashi however... She ground her eyes shut. Giving the life altering information never got any easier.

As the most critical-and dare she say, most valuble patient- hours of time were spent on his broken body. All in vain.

Massaging her temple she absentmindedly reached for her bottle of sake, taking a swig. Shizune would not be happy with her... working under the influence.

Shizune.... Shizune wasn't there to curb her gambling, to hide her alcohol and keep her on task. Not any longer.

She took long draw. Another loss. Another life. Another failure as Hokage. Unlike her grandfather and uncle, unlike her sensei and son. Her village lay in ruins, and all she could do was reminisce.

Stumbling slightly Tsunade moved to the door, wondering how Konoha would cope with yet another fallen shinobi.

* * *

_TBC... next week!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Winter Light  
Chapter Two  
**__A/U: Once again, thanks to my faithful reviewers of this half-assed fic =D_

* * *

The door open quietly, and only his training gave him the knowledge that another presence was in the room.

"Kakashi?" The soft voice asked.

It was Tsunade. Blearily he opened a single eye, looking to the kage. She stood by his bedside, gently stroking his soft grey hair. How'd she get there so fast..?

Something was wrong... oh so very wrong. He cold tell. The prognosis must be bad if the Hokage herself was here to break the news. Tsunade was not a touchy-feely person. She was kind, true, but this-this was not a ninja's nature. It could only mean she trusted none with the information.

What could possibly be so bad as to merit the Hokage's presense?

It couldn't be that he was dyeing... death was part of life for a shinobi, and in all honesty a release from life would be a relief at this point.

She took a deep breath, gazing at her underling, the man-child whom she known for a lifetime. "There's no easy way to say this...."

He seemed almost fearful.

"You're spine has been severed Kakashi."

* * *

_TBC... next week._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Winter Light  
Chapter Three  
**Thanks to all the people who read this fic- even if it wasn't all too good. Its something that I finished a chaptered fic at all, so I'll consider it a victory**.**__  
WARNING!!! Redicoulously cheesy ending ahead! Tell me what you think =)_

* * *

Kakashi stared at the sheets of the hospital bed, weak hands entwined in the soft linnen, trembling.

So this was it. The end of Copy Nin Kakashi.

It was rather ironic really. He gained and lost his career in a rock slide.

How anti-clamatic. How shameful.

Instead of joining his loved ones on the stone (as he had planned for many years) he would die in disgrace. Like his father. Unlike his friend and sensei.

Obito began crying.

He had lost something so innate to his person- shouldn't he hurt more than this? Shouldn't he feel something? Anything?!?

Anger? Regret? _Pain?_

Tsunade sat down quietly next to him. Hazel eyes met grey.

She was crying.

Was Tsunade mourning for the both of them? She had lost one of her best ninja...

"I'm sorry I couldn't heal you."

Kakashi nodded dumby as he was encircled with strong loving arms and his head was pressed against large breast. She was rocking him slightly, as if he were the child he was never allowed to be. Soothing his non-existent tears.

He reveled in the unfamiliar warmth (love?) radiating from Godaime, and briefly wondered if this is what having a mother felt like.

"I've been a shinobi since I was six." He stated not meeting her eyes.

"I know," she replied, holding him closer.

"Twenty one years... Twenty one years as a tool. After Sandaime died, I was the longest active serving shinobi in the village."

"I know," she whispered.

"And now..." He trailed off, unable to find the words.

Silence weighed heavily over the pair. She was still holding him close, lulling him with the assurance of safety with a light kiss to the top of his head.

"... what would my father think?" he questioned, emotion finally breaking his composure.

Tsunade let go and looked him in the eyes. They were puffy and red, but somehow comforting. "He would be proud." She said without hesitation.

Kakashi was skeptical. "How can you be so sure?"

The Hokage smiled slightly through her tears. "Because I am." She ruffled his silky silver hair. "You may not have your name carved in the stone, but you gave the village your life- your way of life. That is more than anyone can ask."

And Kakashi knew everything would be alright.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Fin**_


End file.
